


Sweet Pain

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 代发。By kukuliaDMC3代背景





	Sweet Pain

那是个冬日的午后，没有风，绒团般的层积云遮去了大部分阳光，抬头的话可以从云块间隙窥见明丽的金色。Vergil本来打算去一趟镇图书馆，归还上周借的那本《吸血族编年史》，可是刚打开DMC的大门，Dante就一头栽了进来。

阔别两周零三天的弟弟看上去很糟糕：满头都是汗，冷的；前额的银发无精打采地粘在皮肤上；五官拧成苦不堪言的一团。Vergil皱了皱眉，把怀里又沉又软的人型物体拖起来，不怎么温柔地按在沙发上。

Dante没精打采，双臂像被抽掉了骨头似地自然下垂，直到后腰隔着Rebellion磕上柔软的坐垫，他才发出一声不快的咕哝，右手反到肩后抽出大剑甩到一边，叹息着摊成一个扭曲的“大”字。

Vergil弯下腰去观察Dante那张堪称狼狈的脸，后者在察觉到他的视线时撩起眼皮，抛过来一个和平常一样欠扁的眼神。

“——在担心我吗，亲爱的哥哥？”

Vergil在Dante的脑门上凿了个暴栗。

Dante并没有受伤，这一点刚才接住他时就确认过了；体温正常；从吐槽的样子来看头脑也还算清醒。盯着那个有气无力的无骨生物看了一会，Vergil做出了“既然这小子不肯求助又一时半会死不了，不如先按原订计划去还书”的决定。

 

 

Vergil返回DMC的时侯，沙发上已空空如也。西斜的阳光从云层里漏出来，透过窗户在接待室的地板上画出一大块金色方格，正中是窗框十字形的剪影，明晃晃的，看起来有些暖。

Vergil推开卧室的门，独居的时候他很少拉开窗帘，因此这里比接待室要昏暗许多。他们共用的床上鼓出一个轮廓模糊的大包，床下倒着两只相隔甚远的靴子。Vergil将右膝压上床垫，向那团因感觉到被褥下陷而缩得更紧的东西俯下去，直到唇上传来熟悉的触感。

不管怎样风餐露宿，Dante耳后的皮肤都光滑又柔细，就像新剥的白煮蛋一样。Vergil为这个意外贴切的比喻轻笑了下，潮湿的热气就濡湿了那看起来十分可口的耳根，Dante反射性地抖了抖。

Vergil半躺下来，左臂横过Dante的腰，右臂则从他身下穿过，将团成虾米状的弟弟圈进怀里，掌心贴着对方按在腹部的右手。Dante的身体一瞬间绷紧了，继而长长地呼了口气，偏过脸在Vergil下颌上蹭了蹭。

感觉真像养了只大猫。Vergil收紧怀抱，右手五指缠进Dante的指缝，扣住，左手朝他腹部缓缓压了下去。侧卧时腹肌基本放松，掌下的触感温热又柔韧，Vergil小幅度转动手腕，不轻不重地揉捏着。Dante发出一声舒适的长叹，身体逐渐松弛下来，偎向身后熟悉的温度。

 

“Dante……”Vergil吻在Dante耳垂上，轻轻衔住那菲薄的肌肤又放开。

“恩……”Dante已经昏昏欲睡了。

“……草莓圣代，你到底吃了多少？”Vergil的声音异常低柔，几近模糊。

“不知道，反正老板说一周份的存货已经……”

Dante的眼睛忽然睁大了。

“——Hey！你跟踪我，Vergil！”

“跟踪？看来你的脑浆快被那些腻死人的奶油取代了。”Vergil冷笑，犬齿在Dante的耳廓上重重碾了一下，惹来对方轻微的抽气声。

“整整晚了半天才到家，进门既没有打电话订披萨也没有边脱衣服边冲进浴室，而是摆出一副被YAMATO捅到肚子的表情窝在床上——你做了什么蠢事简直一目了然。”

“我原本没打算要吃那么多！”Dante负隅顽抗：“只是这次的委托人刚好开了一家冰吧……”

“作为答谢他让你随便点，你就毫不客气地吃到饱了是么？”

Vergil开始啃咬Dante的脖子，按摩对方腹部的手仍在工作，只是活动范围由上腹部迁移到了下腹部，运动方式也由单一的揉按变成了全方位多角度的撩拨。

“呜啊……”

Dante既苦闷又有些享受地呻吟出声，脖子狠狠地后仰，银色的头颅在Vergil胸口磨来磨去。他抓住在自己下身作乱的元凶想要拉开，可是那只手开始捋动，有些粗暴的搓揉从根部直逼铃口，一次又一次，带来火辣辣的快感。

天可怜见，Vergil教训弟弟的方法总是层出不穷，尤其在床上。

眼看Dante就要全面弃守，Vergil心情愉悦地放开了对其右手的钳制，改为玩弄他一侧胸膛上早已挺立的可爱乳头。修剪得短而平滑的指甲毫不怜惜地往顶端掐下去，于是怀里火烫的身躯整个儿弹跳了一下。

手感真好，Vergil舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“Vergil……”Dante大口喘息着，之前蜷成一团的身体彻底舒展开来，和Vergil亲密地贴在一起，声音变得甜腻又放浪：

“哥，哥哥……”

对只比自己早几分钟出世的兄长，Dante一向是直呼其名，就算冠以称呼也要附赠几个阴阳怪气的修饰语。只有在欲火中烧、状态全开的时候，他才会叫Vergil“哥哥”，一半透着顺从，一半充满挑衅。

Vergil的眼睛染上了满含情欲的钴蓝色，他把手伸向Dante的皮裤拉链。

 

——眼前的空间忽然倒了个个儿。

 

如果Vergil日后愿意再回忆这一幕的话，他会承认那真的是一记非常漂亮的百合折：左手钳制住对方右臂，右手在床上用力一撑，腰部和双腿鞭子似地一口气卷过来，然后是堪称完美的飞踢——快，准，狠——两脚分别在胸口与侧腹着陆，将Vergil从床上踹了下去。

虽然斗殴本来就是他们日常生活的一部分，但Vergil从来没有这样结结实实地被踹飞过，从来没有！以至于和地板亲密接触时他整个人都愣住了，就那么既不冷静又不优雅地坐在地上，眼睁睁地看着上一刻还在自己怀里喘息的Dante从床上弹起来，捂着肚子向卫生间的方向绝尘而去，连衣袖都顾不上挥。

呆了至少十秒之后，Vergil合上由于震惊而微张的嘴，顶着挂满黑线的扑克脸直奔药店，用相当冷静的声音对眼睛变成心形嘴张成O型的售货员小姐说：

“请给我泻立停。”

 

 

即使再没神经，Dante走出卫生间面对老哥时还是感到了那么一丝不自在。Vergil看着弟弟目光飘忽的样子，冷冷地哼了一声，把在药店小姐充满同情的注视下买回的小盒子放到床头柜上。

“一天三次，一次两片。”

这句话让Dante的眼角泛出一抹水光。

“那是感动的泪水。”——后来他这样解释。然而Vergil很清楚，那只不过是太想笑又不敢笑的无奈产物。

 

事实证明，相对于Vergil的训弟百招，Dante对付哥哥的法子只有一种，却能以不变应万变。他带着看上去有点真诚又有点孩子气的微笑靠近Vergil，让两人的嘴唇贴在一起，温顺地摩挲着，良久，双手攀上对方的胳膊。

道歉，示好，请和，或者还有一丝在半身面前特有的耍赖——总之，一个甜到叫人肠子打结的吻。

Vergil在心底深深地叹了一口气，把Dante推向药盒的方向。下一秒，暗影剑的闪光爆满了整间卧室：

“谁告诉你拉肚子可以用冰可乐来送药的！蠢材！”

 

Dante望着手中的枕头露出心有余悸的表情——如果它还能被叫作枕头的话——暗影剑的无差别格杀已经将其分解成一个被腰斩的布套和一堆散乱的棉花。

“Vergil，没有枕头我睡不着的，你不能这样！”

发泄完怒火的Vergil对Dante抱怨充耳不闻，径自拉开被子坐上床，把唯一完好的枕头塞在自己腰后，啪地拧开了床头灯，开始阅读《狼人与吸血鬼的百年战争》，留下弟弟一脸绝望地站在那儿。

 

接下来呢？

接下来还能怎么样。

Vergil用左手抚上那颗枕在自己胸口的头，像给大型宠物顺毛一样梳理着蓬乱的银发，一面单手翻开了书的下一页。

——从明天开始要缩减Dante的甜食预算。他勾起嘴角。

 

END


End file.
